


Texts From Gundam Kids

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Gen, Humor and Crack, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Texts From Last Night, implied sexual humor, kind of an AU, this thing crashed on me twice and I don't feel like doing my whole crap load of tags again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Gundam Wing fic with complete and utter somewhat crack. Started out as a cure to writer's block but took a mind of it's out involving the gundam pilots, with my friend's and I's OCs, using posts from textsfromlastnight as writing prompts.</p><p>So if you're here for somewhat crack fics, you in the right place. Read at your own risk. I am not responsible for any and all deaths and/or funerals. I own nothing except for my ocs and this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

Howdy! Before reading onto the actual chapters, read this first please. This is an overview that should answer any questions.

First, what is this? This is a series of drabbles/one shots using posts from textsfromlastnight featuring my OCs(the kids of the gundam pilots minus Duo), my friend's OCs(Duo's kids), Duo Maxwell Jr, Trowa Phobos, Katherine Oud Winner, Kathy Po, and Noin and Zechs' children. There will be appearances of the gundam pilots depending on what the prompt is.

Second, what is the universe setting? Being clear, this does not take place in Frozen Teardrop. It's in more of an AU setting mixing the technology from the Gundam Wing universe with a modern world/universe setting. I'm only using some of the characters from the Frozen Teardrop novel to give it some more life and not be completely oc centric.

~2.5: Character setting. Some of the characters may be out of character and I apologize for that. Since this is an AU of sorts, somethings with some of the characters will be different. Those are:  
-Duo Jr going back and forth between living with Duo and living with Hilde.  
-Duo and Hilde not being married/getting together before the events of this series. Duo Jr is the result of an one night stand.  
-Trowa Phobos being the adopted son of Trowa Barton.

Third, what does the characters look like? Copy and Paste this link: http://sta.sh/2t7iw9d7cu2

Last are the mini bios. For the moment, these consist of name, age, gender, sexuality, nationality, and family.

Yuy Siblings:  
-Name: Adrian Yuy.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Bisexual.  
-Nationality: Japanese-American.  
-Family: Heero Yuy(Father), Suzie Tsurugi/Yuy(Mother), Sophie Yuy(Twin Sister), Blaine Yuy(Brother).  
-Name: Sophie Yuy.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: Japanese-American.  
-Family: Heero Yuy(Father), Suzie Tsurugi/Yuy(Mother), Adrian Yuy(Twin Brother), Blaine Yuy(Brother).  
-Name: Blaine Yuy.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Gay.  
-Nationality: Japanese-American.  
-Family: Heero Yuy(Father), Suzie Tsurugi/Yuy(Mother), Adrian Yuy(Brother), Sophie Yuy(Sister).

Maxwell Siblings:  
-Name: Riki Maxwell.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: Japanese-American.  
-Family: Duo Maxwell(Father), Akito Nanashi/Maxwell(Mother), Saji Maxwell(Twin Sister), Duo Maxwell Jr.(Half Brother).  
-Name: Saji Maxwell.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: Japanese-American.  
-Family: Duo Maxwell(Father), Akito Nanashi/Maxwell(Mother), Riki Maxwell(Twin Brother), Duo Maxwell Jr.(Half Brother).

Barton Siblings:  
-Name: Rien Barton.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: Russian-Japanese-American.  
-Family: Trowa Barton(Father), Kikki Kuramaki/Barton(Mother), Sumar Barton(Twin Brother), Trowa Phobos(Adopted Brother).  
-Name: Sumar Barton.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Pansexual.  
-Nationality: Russian-Japanese-American.  
-Family: Trowa Barton(Father), Kikki Kuramaki/Barton(Mother), Rien Barton(Twin Sister), Trowa Phobos(Adopted Brother).

Winner Siblings:  
-Name: Raphael Winner.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Bisexual.  
-Nationality: Arabian-Japanese-German-American.  
-Family: Quatre Raberba Winner(Father), Angel Kelsey/Winner(Mother), Arianna Winner(Twin Sister), Katherine Oud Winner(Aunt).  
-Name: Arianna Winner.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: Arabian-Japanese-German-American.  
-Family: Quatre Raberba Winner(Father), Angel Kelsey/Winner(Mother), Raphael(Twin Brother), Katherine Oud Winner(Aunt).

Chang Siblings:  
-Name: Rume Change.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Female.  
-Sexuality: Straight.  
-Nationality: Chinese.  
-Family: Wufei Chang(Father), Renee Yueng/Chang(Mother),Fuujo Chang(Twin Brother).  
-Name: Fuujo Chang.  
-Age: 15-16.  
-Gender: Male.  
-Sexuality: Unknown/Questioning.  
-Nationality: Chinese.  
-Family: Wufei Chang(Father), Renee Yueng/Chang(Mother), Rume Chang(Twin Sister).


	2. Gods of Alcohol

_Prompt: (832): Sometimes the gods of alcohol choose to take you on a mysterious journey and you just have to go with it._

* * *

"That still doesn’t explain how I ended up in Canada Sumar!” Adrian snapped, running a hand through his hair. The son of the Wing pilot leaned against the glass of the phone booth he was in.

"Well how much of last night do you remember?” Sumar asked.

There was silence for a few minutes before answer was heard, “I think it was putting soy sauce in DJ’s drink..”

"There you go then. Duo somehow managed to send you to Canada as an act of revenge.” He stated.

“An act of revenge?! I’m pretty sure he’s hoping I don’t make it back!” He yelled. Sumar moved the phone away from his ear, waiting a few minutes before putting it back. The orange haired boy picked up his coffee cup and took a sip from it.

“Adri, would it make you feel better if I came and picked you up from Canada?” He questioned.

Silence for a few minutes, “If you don’t mind.."

“I’ll be there in a few minutes with a shuttle.”

“Thanks. And Sumar?”

“Yes Adrian?”

“Remind me to kill Duo.”

“Will do.”


	3. Barnes and Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kat. I wrote this chapter as a birthday gift to her.

_Prompt: (215): I got kicked out of Barnes and Noble cuz I put all the bibles in the fiction section._

* * *

“...As your friend I usually try not to question some of things you do Riki but on this one I just gotta know; why?” Adrian asked, looking up from his coffee and at his raven haired friend.

“50% curiousity, 50% because I don’t believe in god.” Riki said as if it was the most casual answer in the world. Adrian’s golden yellow eyes traveled to the cross that was around Riki’s neck.

“Then why do you-”

“My dad gave it to me. It belonged to the nun that raised him and he was afraid that DJ would’ve lost it if given to him.”

“What about Saji?”

“She has more of Dad’s view on religion than I do.”

“Oh.” Well that made sense. “So, if you ever wake up clutching a bible to your chest..?” Adrian questioned.

“Beat sense into me then tell me what the hell happened.” Riki stated.

“Alright. So are we going to McKay’s then?” Adrian inquired.

“Yes we’re going to McKay’s Adri. I’m pretty sure Barnes and Noble has my fuckin’ picture posted with the words ‘Do not let near the bibles’ under it.” The raven haired boy said, grabbing his drink as he stood up. The brunet only shrugged before getting up and following his friend as the other started to walk.

“Hey, think McKay’s have a book on how to set a bathtub on fire?”


	4. Burning Tubs

_Prompt: (207): So we successfully lit our bathtub on fire. Thought you should know._

* * *

“...I’m stuck being asking why or how…” Heero said, his right eye twitching as he looked at his sons’ faces on the video screen.

“For how, we sprayed the tube with gasoline and a small bottle of vodka we found hidden in the cabinets above the fridge then used a kitchen lighter.” Blaine explained.

“As for why, It was to spite DJ.” Adrian stated, shrugging a bit.

“...But you said it was our bathtub..” Heero said slowly, as if to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood anything.

“Yes. It was the bathtub that’s a part of our house…” Adrian started.

“But it was in the bathroom that’s connected to Duo Jr.’s room.” Blaine finished. Heero groaned, feeling his eye twitch more and a headache coming on. Don’t get the Japanese pilot wrong, he loves his boys...he just wished that they didn’t set tubs on fire or inherit his ideas of revenge.

“Your sister didn’t help you did she?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No Tousan.” They answered in unison. At least there was hope for Sophie it seems..

“Good, there's still hope for your sister then.” He sighed in relief, releasing the bridge of his nose. He was happy that his only daughter wasn't going to become an arsonist anytime soon.

“Hopefully DJ has learned his lesson.” Adrian said, pride in his voice.

“I thought you said it was to spite him?!” Heero questioned, looking at his eldest son.

“I did. It was also revenge for sending me to Canada and leaving me there.” He explained.

“....I’m just going to let your mother deal with you two….” He stated, before cutting the transmission feed. He proceeded to bang his head against the nearest wall for a few minutes.

“Heero? Are you alright?” Quatre asked. The blond pilot was walking by when he saw the Japanese pilot bang his hand against the wall.

“Be glad that you only have one son Quatre.” Heero said before walking away, leaving the Arabic pilot alone and quite confused.


	5. Mr. Clean

_Prompt: (843): Apparently Mr. Clean magic erasers don't clean blood off the ceiling._

* * *

“That still doesn’t explain why there’s blood on the ceiling to begin with Saji!” Sophie exclaimed, holding the ladder as Rien tried to scrub the blood stain off the ceiling with a Mr. Clean magic eraser. Key word being tried.

“Is it really important to know how to blood got on the ceiling?” Saji questioned, looking at Sophie.

“Yes.” Sophie answered, giving her a mild glare. Saji looked over at the auburn haired girl for support.

“I agree with Sophie.” Rien said, causing the other girl to pout.

“Seriously, what did you do Saji? You don’t get a stain this big unless you ki-” Sophie started, her sentence dying as her eyes went wide in shock, “Great Kami, you finally killed DJ! I knew this day would come!”

“Leave no evidence.” Rien stated, scrubbing at the blood stain with more force than what she was using before.

“I did not kill my half brother. I’d never hear the end of it from dad if I did.” Saji explained, rolling her eyes at the two.

“Then who did you kill dear cousin?! That blood stain didn’t get up there by itself!” Sophie interrogated.

“Not important Soph. Don’t worry about it.” Saji replied. Sophie huffed, rolling her eyes at her cousin before looking at Rien.

“Well?” She asked, waiting for the other girl’s verdict.

“It’s not coming off.” Rien declared, dropping the sponge full of chemicals then making her way down the ladder.

“Fuck. I was afraid of that.” Sophie grumbled, running a hand through her hair.

“What now Yuy?” Saji questioned. Sophie looked back up at the stain again. The other two brunettes could see the wheels turning in her head.

“Barton, go get some paint and paint brushes. Maxwell, go get two more ladders. We’re gonna paint over it.” She concluded.

“Why do I gotta go get the ladders!?“ Saji interrogated.

“Because it's your mess and we shouldn't even be trying to help clean it in the first place.” Rien responded, shooting her a look. The other girl huffed, mumbling something about oligarchies under her breath as she went to go get the ladders. She only shook her head before going to complete the task her friend gave her.

_~45 minutes later~_

“What are you three doing?”

The three brunettes jumped some, one of them almost dropping their paint brush. They looked around for a few minutes before finding the source of the voice that startled them.

“Hi dad.” Saji said.

“Hey Uncle Duo.” Sophie greeted, waving with her free hand.

“Father Maxwell.” Rien welcomed.

“Hello girls. Now what are you three doing?” Duo asked from his spot in the doorway.

The three looked at each other before responding with “Nothing.”

“You sure?” He questioned.

“Yes.” All three of them said. He looked at them before looking at the spot on the ceiling that was halfway covered with paint.

“Someone finally noticed the blood stain on the ceiling didn’t they?” He interrogated.

“...Maybe…”

“I see. Anyone know who caused the stain?”

“Saji.” Sophie and Rien answered.

“Traitors.” Saji stated, giving her cousin and friend a glare.

Duo shook his head, “Please tell me you didn’t kill your brother.”

“No I didn’t. Duo Jr. still lives.” Saji said.

“Good.” Duo commented, looking at the ceiling again before adding, “I’ll help cover up the stain but I want answers after words.”

_~1 hour and 56 seconds later~_

“Hey Duo?” Trowa asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes Tro?” Duo replied. The chestnut haired man didn’t bother to look up from the book he was reading.

“Why is there paint on the ceiling?”

“Don’t worry about it Tro. It’s not important.”


	6. Books and Dreams

_Prompt: (865): I had a dream where I ordered a book but didn’t remember ordering the book. What the fuck is life?_

* * *

“Dunno. You sure you’re not on drugs?” Phobos asked, looking at his adopted brother.

“Yes I’m sure I’m not on drugs.” Sumar replied, shaking his head.

Phobos thought for a moment before suggesting, “Too much fucking with Adrian?”

“What I do with my boyfriend is none of your damn business.” Sumar stated, giving the other male a glare.

“It is when I’m stuck listening to you two, especially on the nights when you’re the bottom.” He said.

Sumar sighed, running his hand through his hair, “I'm gonna go ask ‘Anna about it then. She has a lot of books about dreams, maybe she can tell me.”

“Okay but I'm pretty sure you’re still on drugs.” Phobos said. Sumar’s reply to the other was the middle finger.

* * *

Arianna was organizing her bookshelf when she heard a knock at her door.

“It’s open!” She called, setting the book in her hands down. The door opened, Sumar’s head poking into the room.

“How’s my favorite Arianna doing today?” He asked.

“I’m the only Arianna you know.” The blonde said, placing her hands on her hips.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite Arianna.” Sumar stated, entering the room and sitting on the edge of Arianna’s bed.

“Okay Mar, what is it that you need?” Arianna questioned, pulling her laptop chair over to her bed and sitting in it.

“You know me so well ‘Anna.” Sumar claimed, flopping onto his back, “I need that wonderful brain of yours. I had a dream last night where I ordered a book but the thing is I didn’t remember ordering the book so now I’m wondering what the fuck life is.”

“Well I’m not sure if I can answer your question about life but perhaps I can give you some insight on your dream.” Arianna noted, rolling over to her bookshelf and plucking a medium sized book off of it, “Is there anything else about your dream that I should know about?”

“Let me think… When I went to open the book, I would automatically find my hands to my side as if I hadn’t moved them in the first place.” He answered.

“I see. Anything else?” She inquired. Sumar could hear the sound of pages being flipped.

“Yeah. For some reason I was that Levi guy from that Titan show.” The sound stopped.

“I see.. Well I don’t think I’m gonna find an answer for the Levi part, but the book part is suppose to represent a memory I believe.” Arianna said.

“Okay but why can’t I open the book?” Sumar questioned.

“Well for starters, we can’t really read in our dreams. Also the reason you can’t open is the book is because part of you doesn’t want to open the book.” Arianna explained.

Sumar went to open his mouth-

“It’s probably a terrible blackout drunk memory from the last party we had.” She said, looking up from her book. He sat there for a few minutes, blinking before it finally clicked in his head and wrapped his arms around himself as if he was trying to cover himself.

“Stop doing that! That gift is supposed to be used for good, not evil!” He stated, a blush on his cheeks. She only giggled, closing the book and putting it away.


End file.
